fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Soldiers
Elite Soldiers are enemies that appear in Fable III. Representing the best of Albion's Royal Army, they are highly trained and disciplined warriors entrusted with the safety of King Logan and the responsibility of carrying out his orders, along with the duty of guarding Albion's most secure prison. Their duties include defending key positions (Bowerstone dockyards, armouries, munitions warehouses, etc.), apprehending undesirables, and executing traitors. Elite soldiers can be distinguished from regular military soldiers by their different coloured uniforms, large tricornes, silver body armour, ornate masks and substantially large pay cheque, according to Ben Finn. Over the past years during Logan's rule over Albion, the Elite Soldiers slowly replaced the Albion Royal Army. Logan seems to have put more money into the equipment of these soldiers than the 'Old Guard' as they are armed with Master ranked weapons as opposed to the Iron and Steel ranked weapons used by the Army. Logan also seemed to have pushed away the Army by sending them on dangerous assignments, which would result in death and not send any reinforcements, such as the situation at Mourningwood. Types of Elite Soldiers Soldiers: Armed with Master Turret Rifles and Master Longswords. The most commonly encountered Royal Guards. They typically operate in groups of 6 or more - half of which will hang back and fire their rifles while their comrades close in to do melee damage. Officers: Lead squads into battle and are armed with Master Turret Pistols instead of Rifles and can be identified by the shako-like caps they wear, as opposed to the large tricornes their more common brethren wear. They will occasionally engage in melee but prefer ranged combat and have slightly more health than Soldiers. Grenadiers: The same as soldiers, except they will lob grenades at you. They are only seen during the Battle for Albion. Royal Guard These soldiers serve to protect Logan's person – essentially making them his bodyguards. They are more heavily armoured than their regular soldier brethren and have more health. They are only seen during Traitors and the Battle for Albion. These soldiers are most likely veterans who have earned their spot in Logan's personal retinue due to their experiences on various battlefiends Logan may have deployed them on. It is possible it was a regiment of these Royal Guards that accompanied Logan to Aurora and subsequently losing their lives. These soldiers were apparently loyal to only Logan himself, as opposed to the reigning monarch. Even after Logan was deposed, they remained loyal to him. If the Hero chooses to spare Logan, they will fight to defend Albion under your command. However, they are not seen doing so. Prison Guards Elite soldiers reappear in the Traitor's Keep DLC, this time known as 'Prison Guards' for Ravenscar Keep, Albion's most secure prison for its most dangerous criminals. The prison guards' uniforms are black instead of the royal guards' purple, and they are clearly not the same as the original cruel royal guard. The prison guards are responsible and honest men, that care for Albion's people.﻿ They are allies to the Hero of Brightwall and fight alongside him in the Ravenscar Keep, attempting to halt the prison riot. These guards still use the same equipment as the royal guard, who served Logan, making them strong allies in battle. The Prison Guards also appear in Clockwork Island after its quests are completed and the Island gains a population. Notes *The ornate helmets worn by the Royal Guards bear a striking resemblance to the helmets worn by ancient Greek Hoplite warriors with their distinct cheek and nose guards. *Royal guards are seen equipped with armaments similar to the Spire Guards of Fable II. *Although it is mentioned that they can be used in the final battle based on a decision you make very early as the ruler of Albion, they are never seen again in the retail game, but make a reappearance in the Traitor's Keep DLC. *Their names were confirmed on the Xbox 360 avatar outfit based off of Logan's guards. *In the scene of Fable III, where Walter confronts Logan: The Royal Guards are seen using Steel Clockwork Rifles. The Elite Soldier Royal Guard who executes Major Swift is seen using a Steel Clockwork Pistol. Category:Albion Military Category:Fable III Enemies Category:Fable III Characters